


Bruises

by MackTommo



Series: Parachute [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackTommo/pseuds/MackTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These bruises make for a better conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Zayn can you please stay after class?" Zayn heard his teacher Mr. Payne say as the bell rung signaling that the school day was over. He let out a slight huff of annoyance. He kept his head down as he approached the front of the dingy classroom. His teacher was only a student teacher till his actual teacher fell off a ladder and broken his arm and hip. So a year contract was offered up to Mr.Payne even though he had only had two years of post secondary education. He was a good teacher though. Since he was only 3-4 years older than everyone he made the lessons more enjoyable. Zayn remebered when he went into Grade 9, Liam was in 12th. He remebered how Liam wasn't one of those guys who shoved the 9th graders in lockers even though he was friends with those guys. He remebered when Liam had to help out in his art class and had taken up the empty seat next to him even though he could sit in the teachers desk cause he was technically the teacher for the class. When he had asked about it Liam just said that it felt weird because he could never see himself as a teacher, ironically enough. 

"Take a seat Zayn." He said. Zayn quitely pulled up a chair. He fiddled with his thumbs. "You wanted to talk?" Zayn asked quietly. 

"Yeah actually I did... I'm becoming concerned Zayn... The assingment you handed in yesterday well it began to raise some questions." Liam told him. Zayn felt a lump rise in his throat. He knew that his assignment was a little depressing but not this depressing. "You wrote that for one of your quotes is 'I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero' and secondly was 'But now I know my wounds are sewn Because of who you are' now it's not just the quotes that are a bit unsettleing but its the meaning of your relation with the quotes Zayn." He told the younger boy. Zayn just shrugged tugging at his sleves. He held his sleeves around his fists allowing a finger to escape to push his glasses up on his nose. 

"Just another flair for the dramatic." Zayn mumbled. Liam let out an exasperated sigh. "God dammit Zayn you don't think that us teachers talk? We have all had our suspicions that you are troubled-" He stared but Zayn stood up abruptly causeing his chair to fly back.

"Don't you dare talk to me like you know me! None of you know me, know my life, know what I've been through! So stop talking like you do! I'm not fucking troubled god dammit. I have straight A's and I have never handed in any assignment late. That's all you want so stop acting like you care." He spat, venom dripped from his words. Liam's eyes widened in shock as he watched the boy throw his bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the room. Zayn skipped by his locker trying to make up for lost time. He couldn't be late, today was the day his father was out of town and his mum was going to take him to the gym. He ran up the steps of his small broken down room. He walked in to see his mum sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. 

"Mum?" He asked quietly, her head snapped up in his direction. 

"Zayn your teacher called...." She said, his smile fell. His heart started to slam against his ribcage and he felt his legs feel the need to run. "Zayn... please be more careful, be lucky I got the call. If he got the call..." She started but Zayn cut her off. "I know mum... I'm sorry. I should have thought. But as soon as I turn eighteen I am getting outta here and I'm taking you with me..." He whispered as he brought her into a hug. "But.." She whispered into her son. "That's final mum we both knows he gets worse when I'm not here." He told his mum, finally ending a conversation that ended with he in tears and him walking out to have a smoke. She just nodded and ushered him to the door handing him his gym bag. He walked out the door followed by her with her keys. She got into the drivers side and he got into the passenger side. While she started to drive he slipped off his hoodie. His badly bruised wrists made him wince at the memory they held. "I'm so sorry...." He heard his mother whisper. "It's not your fault...." He replied. 

"I know but I should have been there to stop him..." She said. Zayn only shrugged in resonse. His mother drew in a shaky breath as her grip tightened on the wheel. "At least someone did..." Zayn muttered. His mother let out a dry laugh. "How ironic that it was him." She said. Zayn cracked a smile. In everything that they had been through they still managed to find things funny. She pulled into the parking lot of the gym and before he got out she stopped him. "I want to come in." She said. Zayn only nodded, he was in too much of a rush to get into the ring.

 

* * *

Zayn walked in and saw Perrie sitting at the desk as always. "Hey babe." She said. "Hi sweet heart. Anything special today?" He asked her with a wide grin. She only laughed. His mother casting confused glances at the two. "Nothing really although since Jack lets you in for free your private is gonna need to be shared we just got a new client. Sorry hun." She said. Zayn only shrugged. 

"Not a problem. Tell Uncle Jack I will be right in." Zayn said as he led his mother into the gym. "Wait here." He told her before he walked, well snuck into the changerooms. He quickly tore off his jeans and his teeshirt and went over to 'his' locker. He opened it and pulled out his shorts first slipping them on. That's when he heard a guy clear his throat from behing him. He turned around and was looking into the eyes of Liam Payne. "Zayn?" He asked. "Oh uh Mr. Payne this is...um well I don't know." Zayn admitted. Liam chuckled. Until his eyes rested on Zayn's scarred and bruised body. His eyes widened in shock. Zayn quickly threw on his white skin tight tank top and runners before rushing out of the room. He walked out and walked straight past his mum to his boxing coach.

"JACK!" Zayn yelled. His mum jumped at the sudden raise of her normally calm sons voice. His coach turned around to see Zayn. "What now?" He asked the boy. 

"Why the hell didn't you tell me your new client was Liam Payne? My fucking teacher. Do you realize that not everyone is accepting as you or Per? Like seriously, fuck I don't know what to do." He screamed. Tears of frustration and anger building up, how could he do this to his mum he fucked up twice in one day. Jack took in the sight of the frantic boy and with out a second thought he brought the boy into his arms and let him cry. 

"Zayn listen. I will tell him to shut up. Or I will beat him so hard he has memory loss." Jack told him. After a few more minutes Zayn had collected himself in just enough time for Liam to walk out. 

"Oi, Payne come here!" Jack yelled. Liam walked towards him in sweats and a black tank. It showed off his perfect array of tattoo's. "Payne this here is Malik. He is one of our finest boxers and hope you don't mind but I sortta double booked. Anyway this gym is a family and what happens in our up stays in our house got it? We don't go ratting on family." Jack told him in a tone that made it seem more like a threat. Liam just nodded obviously feeling intimidated by the man. "Good now lets work out." 

"Alright Zayn you do wind sprints, four sets while Liam you do push-ups. After Zayn is done you switch. That is one set. You do six." Jack told him. Zayn let out a dark chuckle knowing that he was a fast sprinter. He ran the lines with ease is breath matched perfectly with his pace. After the first set he was barely glisning. "Stop! Zayn c'mere. Wear this." Jack said while handing Zayn a sand vest. He slipped on the extra 30 lbs and then lined up to continue. His sprints didn't seem to change. He started to do his push-ups again when he felt his wrists begin to ache. He ignored the pain refusing to quit. After everything was said and done he slipped the vest off of him. 

"What's next?" He asked. Jack raised an eyebrow at the very determined young boy. "Liam go get a drink I need to talk with Zayn." Liam nodded obviously not going to argue with a chance for water. "Zayn what happened to your wrists?" He asked. "I don't want to talk about it." He spat. 

"Was it him again?" Jack asked. Zayn hung his head down and shook it. 

"No one of his friends...." He mumbled. "Zayn it looks like you really fought this time... what made you change?" 

"The fact that it was different this time Jack. It wasn't just a beating his friend gave me. It was worse. Now what's next." Zayn said. He needed the subject changed. Jack let out a sigh. He called Liam back over and then they planned out what was next. Zayn would hit the bags for ten while Liam got some one on one training and then they both would get into the ring and spar. Zayn started to tape his hands when someone grabbed the tape from him. He looked up into the brown eyes of his teacher. 

"Bad luck to tape your own hands." He said as he began to tape the raven haired boys hands. His fingers ghosted over the raw skin on his wrists causing Zayn to his in pain. "Zayn, I'm not your teacher right now. I'm your friend and I heard everything that you said to Jack. I'm not gonna pry but if you ever need to talk over a beer or something give me a call." Liam told Zayn. 

"But I'm underage?" Zayn questioned. "Zayn relax, it's a free beer, not like I'm offering to get to so shitfaced that you would screw anything with two legs and a mouth." He joked. Zayn was still shocked to see his teacher in such an unprofessional way. Liam just chuckled as Zayn began to tape the other mans hands. "I would love to, but I gotta look out for my mum." Zayn told him. 

"Fine but tomorrow I have no classes after yours if your mum signs a 'consent form' then I can get you out of classes for the day and that way your dad doesn't have to know." Liam told him a hint of hope was eveident in his tone. "How did you know it was my dad?" Zayn asked quietly. "I'm not stupid Zayn. The first sign was back in grade 9 when you were so terrified of someone bigger and older than you. Second was the fact that you never complain and always wear hoodies and jeans. And last was your writing assignment. It was a cry for help Zayn, and don't deny it. But just know that I heard you and I'm here for you. I know what you are going through. Trust me.... Now lets go see how out of shape I am."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been fifteen minutes of the two men in the boxing ring and Zayn could tell Liam wasn't going to last much longer. He fainted to Liam's right who reacted leaving his left wide open. His gloves fist slammed into Liam's jaw sending him flying down. The bell rung signaling that the match was done. Jack rushed to Liam's side who was on his knees and his head in hands. Liam was groaning in pain. "Jesus christ Zayn you really bashed him." Jack said while inspecting his face. Zayn could see the blood.

"Holy shit I'm so sorry Liam..." Zayn said. Liam let out a small chuckled.

"It's fine. But know I know to change your assignment grade to an A instead of a B." He said. They both started to laugh. Zayn helped Liam up his bloody nose had stopped bleeding but his jaw was a dark purple and it ran up his face fading into a blue. Once they made it into the locker room Zayn sat Liam down and walked over to the sink wetting another cloth. He went over to Liam and started to clean off the blood that surrounded his nose.

"So Zayn you ever going to tell me?" Liam asked quietly. Zayn just shrugged. "When I can trust you...but not anytime soon." He replied. Liam stood up and moved closer to Zayn. He placed his hand aroundd Zayns head and his finger ran through the younger boys hair. Before Zayn could react Liam crashed his lips onto Zayn's. Zayn instead of pulling away Zayn pulled his teacher closer and kissed back. When they broke away for air Liam rested his head on Zayn's and a small grin played on his lips.

"Wow..." Zayn whispered. "Zayn you don't seem to see that I am here for you no matter what... I'm just one call away..." Liam whispered. Zayn nodded and pulled Liam in for another kiss. After they pulled apart Liam wrapped his arms around the boy and Zayn rested his head on Liam's chest.  ~~  
~~

"My parents don't know..." Zayn whispers quietly. Liam stays silently for a while which seems to hurt Zayn. He wants Liam to accept this but he just can't shake the feeling that Liam won't accept it. "Tell them when you are ready... but no matter what happens I will always be there." Liam replied. Zayn's lips cracked into a small smile. They stood there for a while before Liam pulled back. 

"Lets hurry we wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Would we now?" Liam asked with a cheeky grin. Zayn just chuckled and shook his head while he walked over to his locker. He opened it up and pulled out his phone and tossed it over to the older boy who quickly typed his number in. They quickly got changed and left the locker room going thier seperate ways. He followed his mum out to the car and when they got in her phone started to ring. She answered and by the tone of her voice, his father was at home and they were in shit. 

"He's at home..." She whispered. Zayn sucked in a breath. "Mum, I went out without permission and you can to get me. No matter what stick with the damn story. Listen to what he says." He told his mum gently trying to calm her down. 

"I can't let you take the blame Zayn... your my baby. I have to protect you..." She told him. 

"And you have.... but I'm not a kid anymore. I want you to seek in after me and run up to your room. I will take the blunt of his aggression and he will probably just yell at you. Please mum just listen to me." He told her, she knew she wouldn't win the arguement. They drove the rest in silence and once they pulled up in the driveway his mum whispered a quick and meningful I love you to her son. 

He walked into the house and it was utterly quiet. He walked down the hall and past the kitchen. That's where his dad came out. "How dare you leave without permission?" His father hissed. Zayn stood quietly fear coursed through him. "Especially when I have people over." He spat. Zayn whipped around to see his dad. He know he looked like a deer in head lights with his eyes wide. His dad chuckled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him to the basement where him and his friends spent time together. He almost hurled Zayn down the steps. All heads turned to see Zayn lying on the ground in pain but no one went to help him. One of the guys son Niall looked at him with understanding eyes. 

"Guys can you take care of him while I go talk to his mother." He spat. Zayn jumped up and attacked his father he grabbed onto the mans leg and pulled him down the stairs, before he could do anything else his fathers friends grabbed him. 

"MUM RUN!!" He screamed over and over again until his voice broke. The men around him started to laugh. He pulled and struggled to get away but he couldn't. They dragged him off into the sound proof room in the house and like always the rope was secured around his wrists. He pulled and pulled at the restraints until his wrists were raw. No one came in, it was just him. After a few hours of screaming and yelling his throat felt like sandpaper. His lips were chapped. Brusies had formed across his arms and he knew under his clothes as well. His wrists and fore arms were covered in dried blood. It was only then did he feel completely defeated, absolutly broken, humiliated, he felt like trash, he felt-no, knew- he was worthless. Exaustion crept over him and his eyes grew heavy. That was when he let sleep take him away to some where more peaceful. 

* * *

Zayn woke up slowly, his stomach clenched and his throat was dry. Suddenly the door burst open and the person he least expected to see was standing there... Jack. Zayn had nothing left in him, no drive no nothing. Jack cut the bloodied rope from his hands and his arms dropped. Jack put his arms under the boys legs and back and lifted him up and carried him upstairs and outside. Zayn had managed to catch glimpses of the house and noticed that everything was gone. They had left. His mother had left him alone to die. Jack set him on the grass and soon Zayn saw another face he reckonized was Perrie and then Liam. Liam's face was red and tear stained. "Liam.." Zayn whispered. His voice broken and was hoarse. Liam walked over to him and picked him up and carried him silently to the ambulance that just got there. Liam laided Zayn gently down on the stretcher and the paremedics began to strap him in. Zayn reacted badly. He started to fight off the paremedics. Liam grabbed Zayn and pulled him close. Zayn started to sob. He couldn't stop himself. And once again he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn woke up in a large soft bed. The bedding was starch white and light but warm. He slowly sat up every part of him ached. He looked around the room to see Liam curled up in a chair. He had a heavy stubble growing and his hair was pulled into all different directions. He had on baggy sweats and a white tank top on. Liam's eyes opened after hearing movement and their eyes met. "You're awake..." He whispered. Zayn simply nodded in response.

"I'm hungry..." Zayn whined. He hated when people drawled out sad subjects. Liam walked over to him and helped him out of bed. It was then that he realized that he had nothing but shorts on. Liam didn't seem to care.

"Zayn don't look into the mirrors babe." Liam whispered as they walked down a hall filled with mirrors. Even though he tried not to he caught a glimpse of Liam holding a thin fragile boy in his arms. He stopped in his tracks. That's when everything kicked in and he realized that, that was him. "Zayn..." Liam started but Zayn cut him off.

"Shut up... just shut up for a second." Zayn snapped. Zayn took in his thin figure. He had bruises covering him and his wrists were a dark red and the skin was a black. The bruises that covered his torso were large and dark aswell. He saw Liam come up behind him but the younger boy made no movement to acknowledge the taller boy who wrapped his arms around Zayns waist. Liam tucked his head in the crook of Zayns neck and placed small gentle soft kisses. "Still beautiful.... still so beautiful." Liam whispered. Zayn turned around in the older boys arms. He burried his face in Liam's chest. 

"I hate him so much Li..." Zayn whispered. 

"Who?" Liam asked even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. "My dad... why did he hate me so much? What did I do?" Zayn cried. Liam stayed silent throughout it all. "I never want to go back,never to that to me... please I will be good but just don't make me go back." Zayn sobbed. Liam held him tighter than ever. 

"I would never... ever in my life Zayn. What he did was so so so wrong and you don't deserve that at all. What went on in that room Zayn?" Liam whispered into the younger boys ear. Zayn only nodded. 

* * *

Once they were seated comfortably on the love seat Zayn curled into Liam. They sat in silence for a while till Zayn finally began to talk. "It started off as a place my mum would hide me... it was my safe place a place where I could cry, draw and just have time to think. One day things got really heated and my mum told me to go downstairs. My dad grabbed me and threw me against a wall. He said that if I was gonna always gonna go to that room that I would be punished there. He dragged me down the stairs and into the room. He hit me multiple times till my mum pulled him off of me. I went a week without being hit until I got a B on a final exam and he dragged me down the stairs screaming that I was worthless and nothing. When he put me in the room everything of mine was gone, in its place was rope and bars and a bed. He would tie my wrists and beat me then leave me for hours on end tied up, bleeding and exausted. I was twelve. And sometimes as I grew older I would fight back causeing the bruising on my wrists.... When I was fourteen I started to go see Jack. Once he found out I begged for him not to tell.... and he didn't I continued fight like Jack told me to. He told me no matter what to stay strong. I started to cut when  I was sixteen and then he got me to stop. Everything seemed to get better till I was assaulted on my way home from school. The guy came at me with a gun and it ended with me in police custody and him with a gunshot wound to the foot. No charges were pressed though but when I got home he beat me till I passed out and when I woke up he broke my hand to teach me a lesson. I relapsed then and fell in to a hole of never ending darkness.

"Jack came down into that hole and pulled me out. Things were tough but when I was in that gym I felt at home... then about a week ago my dad came home drunk with his friends. He told them everything but I thought they would help but they didn't. I was tied up and beat as usual.... but one thing changed. One of his friends... s-s-s-started-" Zayn stuttered but ended up being cut of by Liam. 

"Shhh babe, I'm right here. I am right here for you. I'm not going anywhere." Liam cooed into the smaller boys ear. Zayn only nodded shifting closer to Liam. "He started to grab me places and thats why my wrists got so back because I was trying to stop him. He didn't.... he raped me.... my dad walked in and threw him out. For the next day my dad was the perfect father... he was supportive and kind. But then his friend had called saying that I asked for it... that I wanted it. I didn't I never wanted it. He belived him over me and beat me. Then when I got home from boxing the same routine started again. Until he told his friends to take care of me because he was going after my mum.... I should have protected her.... but I couldn't I couldn't fight them off. Now she is alone with him and I don't know what to do..." Zayn finished. Liam was nearly in tears still holding onto the younger boy for dear life. They stayed in perfect silence till a know came at the door. 

"Liam?" Zayn asked. 

"Just ignore it... they will go away... I don't was to leave you" Liam mumbled. Zayn cracked a small smile before pushing at Liam to go answer the door. Liam got up and Zayn followed slipping on one of Liam's stray hoodies. Liam answered the door and the one person Zayn never wanted to see again.... his father.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Zayn." His father called like he was a dog. His legs became weak as he backed up. Liam went to shut the door but Zayn's father stopped him. The older man gave Liam a venomous glare.

"Zayn come here." His father spat. Zayn silently shook his head no.

"Sir please get the fuck away from him and my apartment before I call the police." Liam spat.

"Good you call them, you are keeping a minor locked away in your residence, possible abusing him to the point he thinks your not. He is my son and you can't do anything." Zayn's father spat. Zayn knew that if Liam was charged with that, then he could face jail time. Zayn started to walk towards the door. Liam's jaw was slack with shock. "Zayn..." Liam said in barely a whisper. Zayn looked up at Liam but said nothing till Liam pulled him back behind him and stepped towards Zayn's father.

"But if I do call, I will press charges, trespassing, neglect, disorderly conduct, activities resulting in the endangerment of a minor, domestic abuse, assault, assault with a deathly weapon, false imprisonment, assault and battery, rape." Liam spat. Zayn's father was filled with rage. But he knew that he was not going to win that argument. He just spun on his heels and left the two boys with nothing else. Liam slammed the door shut and walked right past Zayn without a word. He went into the bedroom and grabbed a pillow and blanket off the bed and set up the couch. 

"Liam... don't..." Zayn pleaded. Liam's head snapped in his direction. 

"Don't what Zayn? Leave? Because I'm sorry if I thought we had something then you were just about to walk out with the asshole that has been abusing you for years. So tonight I'm sleeping out here." Liam spat, Zayn stepped back and held his head down. He felt his eyes water and he looked up at the older boy through his dark lashes. 

"You don't understand...." Zayn whispered, he was speaking the truth, no one could understand that he had the idiology that he was nothing but someone at the disposal of his father. That he could be thrown away like trash, that he had no value that he would turn into nothing but a burden on society. It was drilled into him as a child. Liam just shook his head. "No Zayn you don't understand... I knew this was a bad idea.... to get involved with a kid not only a kid but a student... like what the fuck was I thinking, a kid your only like 16, 17 I don't even know." Liam ranted. Zayn's heart just dropped to his stomach he felt the tears well up in his eyes. "Just go to bed Zayn." Liam said sharply. Zayn nodded silently. He quietly made his way to Liam's room and walked in. He crawled under the covers that smelt just like Liam and cried. He started to sob so hard it shook his body. After a good solid 20 minutes he finally got a hold of himself. He was done, he was done with being tossed and shoved around like he was nobody, he was done crying, he was done being treated like a kid. He was done.

* * *

Zayn woke up and got into the shower. The water burned his raw bruised skin, but he forced himself not to flinch. He walked out with a towel around his waist and he slipped on his black jeans and a white tee shirt that he left here before. He stepped out of the bedroom to see Liam's tall broad figure crammed on the small couch. He looked so uncomfortable, but Zayn didn't even care at this point. He slipped on his black nikes and his grey hoodie before grabbing his backpack and slipping out the front door. 

He hopped onto the bus and plugged in his head phones into his ears. Time flew by and soon enough he was walking through the doors to his highschool. Everyone noticed him and his bruised face some girls asking him if he got in a fight then telling him it was hot. Zayn just chuckled and headed to class. He sat at the back of the class and after about twenty minutes Liam came running in late. He was flustered and looked like shit. Everyone in the class laughed. One of the boys Harry thought it was a good idea to taunt him. 

"Oi, Mr. Payne you're late don't you know that school starts at 8:30. Twenty minutes late tsk tsk tsk..." He teased. 

"Yeah better have a good excuse..." Another boy teased.

"Detention for you mister." Another one of Harry's friends chastized. Liam looked enraged. He slammed his hand down on his desk. 

"The lot of you fucking shut up! You are nearly fucking adults grow some balls, start acting like one and shut the fuck up!" He yelled. That's when a knock came at the door, one of the last year students was standing there. "What?" He asked sternly. 

"Umm... Miss Raids wants to speak with you." She said. 

"Well tell her I am teaching. If its so god damn important get her to call me." He spat. She just nodded and hurried off. He turned back to the class. "Harry close the door." He ordered. 

"Mr. P-" He started but Liam cut him off. "I said close the fucking door." He spat. Harry obviously startled by his sudden change in additude he quickly did as asked. Everyone sat down and Liam soon began to teach. 

"Mr. Payne are you okay?" A girl in our class, Danielle asked. That's when Liam broke. He drew in a shaky breath. 

"No, I'm not... I hurt someone I truley love..." He said loud enough for the class to hear. Everyone stayed quiet. "I pushed them away when they needed me... and now they are gone. I tried but it was so hard, it was so hard to feel second best." He said his voice wavering. 

"Well maybe you should have tried harder." Zayn spat. All eyes were on him. Liam's jaw tightened. 

"I did try. I held them when they needed to be held. I loved them when they thought no one else did. I would have given them the world but they went right back to the person that caused them pain. They didn't want me." Liam said his voice breaking at the end his eyes filled with tears. 

"Well maybe you didn't listen. Maybe you brushed them off like they were dirt beneath you shoes, thought they were a child, a needy child. Maybe you didn't understand that they probably spent thier life being told to listen, that they were taught that they would be punished if they didn't. Did you even take into account what they had been through? Did you even care? Maybe you left them alone to cry their shattered hearts out, to face the realization that no one would ever want them. Maybe you left them alone sobbing with no one to comfort them. You have no right to be sad you probably screwed yourself over." Zayn yelled standing up. Liam cried even harder. 

"Malik shut the fuck up you don't even know what you are talking about you piece of shit." Danielle spat. 

"I do actually. I know exactly what the fuck I am talking about. Go on Liam, quit playing the victim, or do you not even care enough." Zayn screamed tears flooding his face. Liam stayed quiet. "Thought so. Fuck you Liam. Fuck you." Zayn spat. 

"Zayn..." Liam cried. Zayn just flipped him the middle finger and sat down. "I hate you." Zayn spat. 

"No you don't.... No... you can't." Liam sobbed. Zayn just rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed huff. "Get over it you melodramatic wanker. Don't you have a class to teach or do you expect us to teach ourselves?" Zayn hissed. The class finally put the pieces together. Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang and Zayn rushed out of the class leaving Liam in the dust.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Liam seemed to collapse onto the floor. Then he remembered the quote from that assignment. Zayn had said he wanted a hero someone to fight for him to the end, someone to protect him and Liam was gonna be that person. He stood up and ran after Zayn. He saw the familiar face down the hallway. He was leaning against a locker crying.

"ZAYN!" Liam screamed. Zayn's head snapped in his direction. Then two figures stepped out of a class. One was the dean and the other was his father. Liam began to run. Zayn's father noticed and started to yell at the younger boy. A few students stepped out of the classes and were watching the situation. The few turned into many including the teachers.

"Zayn we are leaving now." His father said forcefully. Zayn looked over to Liam.

"Please don't Zayn. Please. I love you so much... I fucked up I know I was selfish and harsh but Zayn you mean everything to me. If you go with him you are taking my heart with you. If you go with him he will kill you eventually and if you die I die. Zayn I'm not asking for you to trust me, or even love me but please give me one more chance." Liam begged. The girls around them and even some of the guys awed at the situation. Zayn cried even harder. His mind told him to go with his father but his heart said to go to Liam. Zayn took a step in Liam's direction and his father pushed him to the ground. Liam ran to his side but wasn't able to notice the fact that Zayn's father had pulled out a gun until the last second. Liam forced Zayn into a small ball and wrapped his body around him. Everything seemed to stop for Zayn. Until a deafening bang sounded and Liam soon grew heavy. There was lots of yelling but soon Zayn's father had been disarmed and the football players had him restrained while people frantically called 911. Zayn heard people shouting and saying that he was shot. Zayn turned to Liam who fell limply off of him. Blood seeped through his white shirt.

"Liam? Liam... oh my god babe please stay awake..." Zayn screamed. The sound of sirens echoed into the distance. Zayn screamed for help for someone for anyone. Liam started to cough but little droplets of blood came out. Zayn was holding Liam at this point. He had blood all over him but still cradled the older boy.

"Zayn.... don't cry...." Liam choked out. Zayn found a piece of paper sticking out of Liam's pocket and he pulled it out. One thing was circled Zayn's quote.

"You asshole. You got yourself shot because you wanted to prove something. You are so so stupid." Zayn cried. Liam chuckled. "Now is not the fucking time to be laughing Payne." Zayn hissed.

"How ironic isn't it. I just finished a speech that if you die I die, and now I'm the one dying." Liam choked again. Zayn was sobbing. Liam cracked another grin. "Zayn I love you... I always will. Please stay strong when I'm gone... please." Liam said. Zayn shook his head.

"No you are not dying on me you are not dying." Zayn spat. Thats when the paramedics came in and took him away leaving a traumatized Zayn behind. At that point he was completely inconsolable. 

* * *

"Zayn hun I want you to meet someone." He heard the dean say. It had been hours since Liam was shot. No one had allowed him to go and see him. Zayn looked up. "Zayn this is your foster mother Jean. You are going to be living with her and her husband James." The dean told him. 

"I'm not going anywhere, unless I'm going to Liam." Zayn hissed. Jean knelt down infront of him. "Zayn honey who is Liam?" She asked. 

"He is one of the teachers at the school, we only just found out that they were in a relationship. It was only this morning that he got shot." The dean told the woman. Zayn's blood boiled and he stood up sharply. 

"How dare you say it like its something wrong, like we have some sort of disease. You know what I'm wasteing my breath piss off you homophobic bitch." Zayn spat before storming out of the office. He stormed down the hallways and out the doors. He ended up at the bus stop and started to wait. Thats when a black SUV pulled up. The window rolled down and Jean was sitting in the driver seat. 

"Get in. Come on do you want to be there when he wakes up." She said. Zayn cracked a smile and got into the vehicle. He quickly put on his seat belt as she drove off. "Zayn I want you to know that no matter what I support you. Now what's on your mind?" She asked the fidgeting boy.

"It's just what if he doesn't make it... what if he doesn't make it? What if he dies?" Zayn whimpered. Jean felt for the young boy. He was in love and the person he loved was dying. 

"Don't think about that... tell me about him." She encouraged him.

"Well first of all his smile... His smile is so perfect, the way his eyes crinkle. Then his eyes like little puppys eyes. Brown as chocolate, when he  pouts to get what he wants, I give in everytime. Then there is his body. The way he wraps his arms around me when I need him. The way his rock hard torso seems to be soft when we cuddle. They way he didn't hit me, the way he kissed me, the way he made me feel loved. It was everything about him the way he had to hold me when he fell asleep." Zayn finished off as they pulled up to the hospital. He walked in and asked one of the nurses which room Liam was in and soon made his way there. 

....301....

....303....

....305....

....307....

and then 309. He walked into to see Liam lying on the bed. Tears sprung from his eyes as he took in Liam's fraile figure. He took in the sight of Liam's chest rising and falling. He pulled up one of the chairs next to the bed and curled up in it. That's when a doctor came in. 

"Hi I'm Dr. Whiteman... and you are?" The doctor asked Zayn eyeing him.

"Umm.. Zayn Malik...." Zayn said. The doctor just nodded. 

"Ah. Okay well first off he made it through surguery very well. He is responding to the treatments so far. It is estimated that within now to the next 12 hours he could wake up. You have a really fight here Zayn. I suggest when he wakes up you let him know then call me." The doctor said. Zayn's eyes widened. Before he could ask any questions the doctor started again. "I'm Jacks younger brother. I've heard a lot about you. He keeps going on and on about how he got you two together and that he is gonna plan your wedding." The doctor said. Zayn just chuckled and shook his head. 

"Hey asshole no time to be laughing." He geard a weak voice say. His head whipped around to see Liam now awake. The doctor had slipped out by now. Zayn jumped up out of his seat and kissed Liam like his life depended on it. When he pulled back Liam had a huge grin on his face. 

"I can't believe you got shot because of me...." He whispered trailing off. Liam chuckled. 

"Zayn can't you see, I purposly got shot, right after the speech know that you would rush to be with me. Clever ain't it?" Liam joked, Zayn just shook his head. "I have no words to express how angry I was Liam... You can't just go and get yourself shot. We both fucking know that bullet was for me." Zayn said sternly while clutching Liam's hand. "I love you Liam.... I love you so much, I was just so scared that you were going to leave me.... I just couldn't handle it...." Zayn whispered while playing with Liam's fingers. 

"I know.... I'm sorry. I really am but I love you... I love you so so so much that's why I did it... " Liam whispered. "But look on the bright side. I'm here aren't I? I pulled through..." He continued. Zayn's gaze met his. 

"You did... you were so strong Liam. The doctor said that Jack has already started to plan our wedding." Zayn said causeing Liam to chuckle. 

"Since when are we getting married?" Liam asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"I dunno ask Jack." Zayn replied getting up and leaning in to give Liam another kiss. 


End file.
